Odległa przeszłość
Ok. 15 mld. lat temu :W wyniku tzw. Wielkiego Wybuchu powstaje wszechświat. Ok. 9 miliardów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Czarna Gromada, Alpha Kwadrant :Setki będących blisko siebie protogwiazd zapadły się w siebie tworząc astronomiczny fenomen zwany Czarną Gromadą. (TNG: Hero Worship) Ok. 7 miliardów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Theta 116 system, ... Kwadrant :W systemie Theta 116 rozpoczyna się proces tworzenia się planet. (TNG: The Royale) Ok. 5 - 4.5 miliardów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : system Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Tworzy się gwiazda zwana Słońcem. (VOY: Death Wish) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Time Planet, UFC 032017 system, Alpha Kwadrant :Strażnikowi Wieczności zadano ostatnie (do 2267 roku i pojawienia się tam kapitana Kirka) pytanie. (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :W naszej galaktyce rozwinęła się pierwsza humanoidalna cywilizacja. Zbadała ona galaktykę i odkryła, że jest w niej sama. Napotkała jednak wiele planet nadających się do zamieszkania i postanowiła zaszczepić na nich życie rozumne przez pozostawienie swego materiału genetycznego, z którego wyewoluowało wiele ras humanoidalnych. (TNG: The Chase) 3.5 miliarda lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi powstają pierwsze formy życia. (TNG: All Good Things...) Ok. 2 miliardy lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tagus III, Tagus system, ... Kwadrant :Na planecie Tagus III następuje rozkwit cywilizacyjny. (TNG: Qpid) Ok. 1 miliarda lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Władzę nad wszystkimi rasami w galaktyce sprawuje Imperium Slaver. Zostaje ono zniszczone w wyniku olbrzymiej wojny, która doprowadza do wyginięcia większości inteligentnego życia w galaktyce. W efekcie następuje re-ewolucja. (TAS: The Slaver Weapon) 310 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi pojawiły się ssaki. (dane rzeczywiste, TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Więcej niż 300 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant :W orbitę gwiazdy Questar M-17 wszedł statek gatunku insektoidów. Na jego pokład dostała się nieznana forma życia próbująca przejąć kontrolę nad statkiem, aby uwolnić się od wpływu grawitacji gwiazdy. Dowódca statku domyślając się zamiarów istoty przy pomocy załogi zabezpiecza centrum kontroli statku rodzajem osłony wywołującej zakłócenia. Dowódca pozostawił również ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy odnajdą kiedyś statek. ;Wiadomość : ‘Niebezpieczeństwo. Niebezpieczeństwo. Martwa gwiazda, jesteśmy do niej przyciągani. Zamiast przewozić tą wrogą formę życia do innych światów, zdecydowaliśmy się zniszczyć nasz własny statek. Nie ma innej odpowiedzi. Jeśli rozumiesz tą wiadomość, jesteś chroniony w tym pomieszczeniu tylko przez chwilę. To coś chce…’ :Jako jego ostatnie działanie zabija całą załogę wysadzając otwory w każdej sekcji statku i wystawiając ich na działanie próżni. Pozostawiając tylko wrak statku niezdolnego do dalszego lotu. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Ok. 300 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Eriops jest ostatnim wspólnym przodkiem zimno i ciepłokrwistych organizmów na Ziemi. (VOY: Distant Origin) 237 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi pojawiły się dinozaury. [dane rzeczywiste] 190 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi ewoluowali homosapiens. [dane rzeczywiste] Ok. 87 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-476153, D'Arsay system, ... Kwadrant :Cywilizacja D'Arsay wystrzeliwuje archiwa opisujące ich kulturę. (TNG: Masks) Ok. 65 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Uderzenie komety powoduje wyginięcie żyjących na Ziemi dinozaurów. Część z nich, która tworzyła wysoko rozwiniętą kulturę, przeżyła i wyemigrowała z Ziemi. Nazywali siebie Voth. (VOY: Distant Origin, ENT: Azati Prime) Ok. 20 milionów lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Voth osiedlają się w Delta Kwadrant , tworząc tam jedno z najstarszych imperiów. (VOY: Distant Origin) Ok. 1 milion lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi przodkowie ludzi zaczęli odróżniać się od swoich przodków dzięki posiadanej inteligencji. (TOS: A Taste of Armageddon) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Time Planet, UFC 032017 system, Alpha Kwadrant :Rozpoczyna się budowa olbrzymiego miasta wokół Strażnika Wieczności (Guardian of Forever). (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever) 600 000 lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Alpha Kwadrant - Beta Kwadrant :Upadek Imperium Tkon. (TNG: The Last Outpost) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Arret, UFC 047683 system, ... Kwadrant :Humanoidalni przodkowie Sargona kolonizują galaktykę. Podejrzewa się, że mogli oni mieć wpływ na powstanie inteligentnego życia na Wolkanie. (TOS: Return To Tomorrow) 500 000 lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Bajor rozkwita pierwsza cywilizacja. (TNG: Ensign Ro) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Arret, UFC 047683 system, ... Kwadrant :Rasa Sargona zostaje zniszczona w wyniku wojny domowej. Sargon i kilku innych ocalało, przechowując swoją świadomość w jaskini pod powierzchnią planety. (TOS: Return To Tomorrow) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Exo III, Exo system, Beta Kwadrant :Planeta Exo III przestaje się nadawać do zamieszkania. Jej mieszkańcy chronią się pod powierzchnią i budują androidy, które mają im służyć. (TOS: What Are Little Girls Made Of?) 200 000 lat Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Iconia, Iconia system, Beta Kwadrant :Gatunek Iconian został zniszczony przez nieznanego wroga w wyniku orbitalnego bombardowania ich planety macierzystej. (TNG: Contagion; DS9: To the Death) Ok. 200 000 lat temu lub wcześniej Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Borg rozpoczynają ewoluować w kierunku cybernetycznych form życia. (TNG: Q Who) Ok. 100 000 lat temu Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delta Kwadrant, Beta Kwadrant, Alpha Kwadrant :Sieć komunikacji podprzestrzennej, obejmująca częściowo Kwadrant: Delta, Beta i Alpha, zostaje stworzona przez nieznaną rasę. (VOY: Message in a Bottle, Hunters) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Planeta Ocean, UFC 521794 system, Delta Kwadrant :W Delta Kwadrant zostaje stworzona Planeta Ocean (późniejszy rodzinny świat Monean). (VOY: Thirty Days) 97 625 p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Planeta Ocean, UFC 521794 system, Delta Kwadrant :Powstanie Planety Ocean. (VOY: Thirty Days) Ok. 47 735 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Janus VI, Janus system, ... Kwadrant :Na Janus VI, Horta rozpoczynają ostatni cykl odrodzenia. (TOS: Devil in the Dark) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cheron, UFC 057303 system, Beta Kwadrant :Bele rozpoczyna pościg za Lokai, który był jednym z rewolucjonistów na planecie Cheron. (TOS: Let That Be Your Last Battlefield) Ok. 42 630 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Grupa humanoidów z jednej z planet Delta Kwadrant dotarła, po dwóch pokoleniach podróży, na Ziemię. Na jednym z syberyjskich półwyspów odkryła istoty humanoidalne, które nazwała "Spadkobiercami". Spadkobiercy nazywali przybyszów "Duchami Nieba". Pokolenia później Spadkobiercy przenieśli się na Amerykański kontynent. Zasiedlali go stopniowo i gdy pojawili się tam Europejczycy, potomkowie Spadkobierców żyli już na obydwu amerykańskich kontynentach. (VOY: Tattoo) Ok. 27 631 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., Verath system, Gamma Kwadrant :Cywilizacja Verathan osiąga szczyt swojego rozkwitu, zajmując 24 systemy w Gamma Kwadrant. (TNG: Q-Less) Ok. 25 850 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi wymierają Neandertalczycy. (ENT: Dear Doctor) Ok. 19 632 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tagus III, Tagus system, ... Kwadrant :Ma miejsce pierwsza z przynajmniej 947 archeologicznych wypraw badających ruiny na Tagus III. (TNG: Qpid) Ok. 19 633 lat p.n.e Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Trill, Trill system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na planecie Trill zaczyna się łączyć humanoidalnych gospodarzy Trill z Trill symbiontami. (TNG: The Host) Ok. 17 630 lat p.n.e Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Według najstarszych zapisków, na Bajor zaczyna się obchodzić Festiwal Peldor. (DS9: Fascination) Ok. 9 631 roku p.n.e Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kurl, Kurlan system, ... Kwadrant :Na planecie Kurl, artysta znany jako Mistrz z Tarquin Hill, tworzy ceramiczne figurki tzw. Naiskos, które ucieleśniają wierzenie, ze w każdej osobie jest skupisko indywidualności cechujących się własnymi pragnieniami, głosem i punktem widzenia. (TNG: The Chase) Ok. 7 733 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Fabrina, Fabrina system, ... Kwadrant :Fabrini opuszczają zagrożony zniszczeniem przez supernową świat i rozpoczynają wędrówkę w napędzanej silnikami asteroidzie Yonada do nowego świata. (TOS: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sigma Draconis VI, Sigma Draconis system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na skutek zlodowacenia, zamieszkująca Sigma Draconis VI wysoko rozwinięta cywilizacja cofa się w rozwoju do prymitywnego poziomu. (TOS: Spock's Brain) Ok. 7 734 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gamma Trianguli VI, Gamma Trianguli system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Gamma Trianguli VI zostaje zbudowany Vaal. (TOS: The Apple) 7 631 p.n.e. (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny, Pas Denorios, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Bajoranie odkrywają pierwszy Kamień pochodzący od zamieszkujących korytarz podprzestrzenny istot zwanych Prorokami. (DS9: Emissary) Ok. 7 633 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Wymiera inteligentna żyjąca w przestrzeni kosmicznej forma życia, charakteryzująca się symbiozą z zamieszkującą jej przedstawicieli humanoidalną rasą. Gomtuu jest ostatnim znanym jej przedstawicielem. (TNG: Tin Man) Ok. 7 628 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Continuum Q wchodzi w nową erę charakteryzującą się odkryciami, poszerzaniem wiedzy oraz toczeniem dialogów pomiędzy sobą. (VGR: Death Wish) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ferenginar, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Społeczeństwo Ferengi odkrywa koncepcje "waluty" i "zysku". Decyduje się podążać drogą skrajnego skrajnego kapitalizmu. Pierwszy Wielki Nagus Gint tworzy tzw. "Zasady Zaboru". (DS9: Bar Association, Body Parts) Ok. 7 627 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Bajor rozpoczynają się trwające 10 000 lat poszukiwania B'hala starożytnego Bajorańskiego miasta. (DS9: Rapture) Ok. 6 635 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Zakdorn, Zakdorn system, Beta Kwadrant :Rasa Zakdornian zyskuje sobie reputację doskonałych strategów. (TNG: Peak Performance) Piąte tysiąclecie p.n.e. Ok. 4 740 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :W regionie Omicron Delta nieznana rasa tworzy Planeta Rozrywki. (TOS: Shore Leave, TAS: Once Upon A Planet) Ok. 4000 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Nieznany gatunek porywa grupę ludzi. Ich potomkowie będą mieli tylko za zadanie zapobiec temu, by ludzkość nie zniszczyła sama siebie we wczesnym stadium rozwoju technologicznego. Jednym z potomków porwanych ludzi był Gary Seven. (TOS: Assignment: Earth) Czwarte tysiąclecie p.n.e. 3834 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi, w Mezopotamii rodzi się Flint (wtedy znany jako Akharin). Odkrywa on, że jest nieśmiertelny i cechuje go geniusz niemal w każdej dziedzinie nauki i sztuki. Aby nikt nie odkrył jego tajemnicy, mieszka w jednym miejscu przez jakiś czas aż w końcu pozoruje swoją śmierć i przenosi się gdzie indziej zmieniając jednocześnie tożsamość. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) Ok. 3733 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Beta III, C-111 system, ... Kwadrant :Na Beta III przywódca i filozof Landru kończy okres barbarzyńskich wojen. Tworzy potężny komputer, który miał zadanie chronić i przewodzić mieszkańcom planety Beta III po jego śmierci. (TOS: The Return of the Archons) Trzecie tysiąclecie p.n.e. Ok. 2 700 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Grupa pozaziemskich humanoidów obdarzonych umiejętnościami psychokinetycznymi osiedliła się na terytorium starożytnej Grecji. Byli traktowani przez starożytnych Greków jak bogowie i stali się źródłem wielu greckich mitów. W miarę rozwoju greckiej cywilizacji obcy przestali być traktowani jak bogowie i wywędrowali w kosmos. Jeden z nich. Apollo osiadł na planecie Pollux IV, gdzie później odnalazła go załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701. (TOS: Who Mourns for Adonis?) Ok. 2733 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sarpeidon, Beta Niobe system, ... Kwadrant :Planeta Sarpeidon przechodzi epokę lodowcową. W ten okres planety na krótki czas trafiają Spock i McCoy, gdzie spotykają wygnaną do tych czasów Zarabeth. (TOS: All Our Yesterdays) Ok. 2600 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Egipcjanie budują piramidy w Gizie. Są obserwowani przez antropologów z przyszłości. (ENT: Cold Front) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolkan, Wolkan system, Beta Kwadrant :Na planecie Wolkan zaczynają rozpowszechniać się praktyki tłumienia emocji. (VOY: Random Thoughts) Ok. 2500 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sahndara system, ... Kwadrant :Gwiazda systemu Sahndara staje się supernową. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren) Drugie tysiąclecie p.n.e. 1846 lat p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-2154-115, UFC 2154-115 system, Beta Kwadrant :Xindi Lotne budują fortecę na planecie, która w przyszłości stanie się główną siedzibą Rady Xindi. (ENT: The Council) Ok. 1730 roku p.n.e. (lub ok. 730 r. p.n.e.) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-057175, UFC 057175 system, ... Kwadrant :Na sztucznie stworzonej planetoidzie zostaje zbudowana placówka Kalandan (Kalandan Outpost). (TOS: That Which Survives) Pierwsze tysiąclecie p.n.e. 966 p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :W znajdującym się w sektorze Kavis Alpha binarnym systemie po raz kolejny następuje wybuch gazu, który jest wsysany przez gwiazdę neutronową z drugiej gwiazdy tego systemu -czerwonego giganta. Cykl ten powtarza się co 196 lat. (TNG: Evolution) Ok. 950 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi Flint wiedzie życie króla Salomona. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) Ok. 850 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : P'Jem, UFC 2151-194 system, Beta Kwadrant :Na P'Jem zostaje zbudowany wolkański klasztor. (ENT: The Andorian Incident) 770 p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :Kolejny wybuch w sektorze Kavis Alpha, spowodowany przez gwiazdę neutronową. (TNG: Evolution) 574 p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :Kolejny wybuch w sektorze Kavis Alpha, spowodowany przez gwiazdę neutronową. (TNG: Evolution) Ok. 500 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Bajorański prorok Trakor po raz pierwszy styka się z Kamieniem Przepowiedni i Zmian. Na skutek tego pisze on przepowiednie dotyczące Wysłannika Proroków. (DS9: Destiny) Ok. 480 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi, pomiędzy Spartanami a Persami, rozgrywa się bitwa o Termopile. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Ok. 400 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sahndara, Sahndara system, ... Kwadrant :Ocalali ze zniszczonej przez supernową mieszkańcy planety Sahndara osiedlają się na pewien czas w Grecji, gdzie stają się wielbicielami Platona. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren) 378 p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :Kolejny wybuch w sektorze Kavis Alpha, spowodowany przez gwiazdę neutronową. (TNG: Evolution) Ok. 300 roku p.n.e Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na Ziemi nieśmiertelny Flint żyje jako Aleksander Wielki. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) 214 rok p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :W Chinach rozpoczyna się budowa Wielkiego Muru. (VOY: 11:59) Ok. 200 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Sahndaranie opuszczają Ziemię i osiedlają się na planecie, którą nazywają Platonius. Zaczynają rozwijać tam zdolności telekinetyczne. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren) 182 p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :Kolejny wybuch w sektorze Kavis Alpha, spowodowany przez gwiazdę neutronową. (TNG: Evolution) Ok. 130 p.n.e. - 370 n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ocampa, Ocampa system, Delta Kwadrant :Nacene gatunek odkrywców z innej galaktyki przybyły do planety Ocampa. W wyniku interakcji ich technologii z atmosferą planety Ocampa doszło do katastrofy ekologicznej. Zapoczątkowało to proces w którym doszło do zmian na planecie co z biegiem czasu doprowadziło do tego, że planeta przestała nadawać się do życia. (VOY: Caretaker) Ok. 43 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Platonius, UFC 057842 system, ... Kwadrant :Na Platonius rodzi się Parmen w przyszłości przywódca Platończyków. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren) Ok. 32 roku p.n.e. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Platonius, UFC 057842 system, ... Kwadrant :Na Platoniusie rodzi się Philana. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren) Nieokreślona data Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant :Tysiące wieków temu. : Pierwotnie Talosianie żyli na powierzchni planety Talos. Toczyli między sobą dewastującą wojnę, która doprowadziła ona planetę do stanu jałowego nie będąca w stanie podtrzymywać życia na jej powierzchni. Talosianie stworzyli podziemny kompleks, który miał zapewnić schronienie dla ocalałych przedstawicieli ich gatunku. Zeszli pod powierzchnię do podziemnego kompleksu i rozpoczęli rozwijanie ich siły umysłu. (TOS: The Cage) de:Ferne Vergangenheit en:Distant past fr:Passé lointain it:Preistoria nl:Ver verleden Kategoria:Linia czasowa